


Down memory lane

by apocalypseAwake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Past! Bro, Sadstuck, Self Harm(past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseAwake/pseuds/apocalypseAwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an alternate timeline where Dave is not interrupted while surveying his old room, and continues on his nostalgic path. This isn't to say that it was a good path to take, but maybe not a bad one either. <br/>Aka, just another little drabble from the update a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read this if you have a trigger for depression or self harm.

Dave immediately pauses, looking around at his old room. Talking to no one but his shadow, he finally allowed himself to break free from his own facade. And it hurt. Remembering everything he used to be hurt. Really bad. It had been over four years now since he left his old life behind. Since he and his friends began playing the stupid game that killed his brother, and lost so many more people. In fact, it hurt too much.

And so, he allowed himself to become that young boy again, to see his room through both old eyes and new. These memories, over here, the ones where he made all that music, where he made his Bro proud. The dead things that reminded him oh so much of Rose, and how she might react to him talking about them back then. These ones here, the selfies he took “for the sake of irony,” even though both him and John knew that he was completely serious.

But the more his eyes scanned the room, the more anxious he got. The more he knew he’d find, the more he didn't want to. Dave hadn't been a happy kid- He was depressed and hidden. After sliding the old pictures back into place, Dave returned to his computer desk one last time. He reached into the desk, pulling on a secret compartment. Inside, there was a note. Dave grew hysterical.

“where are they?!” He panicked aloud, even though it had been so long since he broke that habit of his, and everyone who knew was either dead or missing. He could still see the pale scars so easily under his long sleeved God Tier outfit. Nonetheless, he reached for the note that was now in place of where his old razor blades were kept.

After carefully unfolding it, Dave was shocked to find his Brother’s handwriting.

_“I’m proud of you, Little Man. No matter what.”_


End file.
